Sharptooth (character)
'Sharptooth ' is a Tyrannosaurus rex and the first of his kind to appear in the Land Before Time franchise. He is the main antagonist in the 1988 film that started off the franchise. Personality Sharptooth is but a normal, if persistent, predator in the original film, nothing more than an animal hunting for food. Don Bluth himself even confirmed this in his Toon Talk Magazine: However, in ''The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story Sharptooth is much more of a ‘villain’. He seems to be somewhat vain, and goes after Littlefoot and Cera less for food, and more for vengeance, since they accidentally blinded him with a thorn. When he corners Littlefoot and Cera, he is “growling softly, enjoying his moment of revenge.” It’s even implied that the book’s version of Sharptooth is very sadistic and enjoys killing. When he finds the entrance to the Great Valley, he sniffs the air with “evil joy”, suggesting he gets more out of killing than just food. Appearances The Land Before Time Sharptooth first appears watching Littlefoot and Cera trying to catch a ‘hopper’ and proceeds to attack them. He chases them into a thicket of thorns and Littlefoot gets caught on a vine. Sharptooth roars at him, but Littlefoot escapes and the thorn-covered vines snap back at Sharptooth, injuring his eye. The theropod roars in pain before jumping at the children. However the mother of Littlefoot charges in and knocks Sharptooth into a rock. The tyrannosaur gets up and battles the Apatosaurus female. After Sharptooth is temporarily knocked down, a massive earthquake strikes the area. Sharptooth gets up and charges after the kids. But then a Sharptooth slips and him and the herbivore children go tumbling down a slope. But just as the children are about to slip into Sharptooth’s mouth, Littlefoot’s Mother uses her tail to knock the predator off a cliff, before saving the two children. The sauropod dies soon after, likely due to injuries caused by the tyrannosaur and the earthquake. Later Cera is on her own and she comes across Sharptooth’s apparently dead body. She starts head butting it until he awakes. The young Triceratops flees in terror and later runs into Littlefoot, who has met a hadrosaur called Ducky and a Pterandon named Petrie. Cera tells them that Sharptooth is alive (but edits the story so that it sounds like she bravely fought him) and though Ducky and Petrie believe her, Littlefoot doesn’t. Later, Sharptooth comes across the gang again (who now have a new friend, a Stegosaurus named Spike) and chases them, crushing the precious tree star Littlefoot’s Mother gave her child in the process. He leaps at them, but they escape through a small hole in a rock wall. The theropod is too big to follow them and he is left angrily snapping at the dinosaur children. After Cera leaves Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie and Spike due to an unfortunate and humiliating incident, the four remaining kids spot Sharptooth nearby. Littlefoot comes up with a plan to “get rid of him once and for all”. They use Ducky as bait, and lure their nemesis into a lake. They’re about to push big rock on his head when he knocks Petrie down. However, Petrie manages to master flight and escapes the beast. Finally, Cera comes back and rams the boulder, causing it to crush Sharptooth. However Petrie was dragged down into the lake by Sharptooth and the other kids believe he is dead. But luckily, the flyer managed to fly out of Sharptooth’s jaws and rejoin his friends, who make it to the Great Valley of legend soon after. Alpha-Bits commercial A significantly less powerful version of Sharptooth appears in a commercial for Marshmallow Alpha-Bits, as the antagonist of the commercial. He menaces the kids and some other creatures before being defeated by anthropomorphic grains of cereal, who yell at him, coming together to spell the word ‘Roar’. Trivia *He is mentioned in a book called Grandpa and Me. In it, Littlefoot says he’ll be able to scare Sharptooth away someday, but for now, Grandpa will protect him. *He may have been based on the T.rex from Walt Disney’s third full length animated feature film, Fantasia. *Several scenes featuring the beast were deleted for being too scary, particularly closeups. *He is briefly mentioned in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration by Bron. *Some believe that Red Claw from the TV series is him, though this is quite unlikely. Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Sharpteeth Category:1st movie Category:Villains Category:Main antagonists Category:Powerful sharpteeth Category:Dinosaurs